


Guilty Pleasure

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Yibo, Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Sex, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, M/M, Top Xiao Zhan, Young Xiao Zhan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: En un inicio, Yibo no consideró un problema tener a Xiao Zhan interrumpiendo sus reuniones con Hai Kuan y es que a pesar de ser diez años menor que él, el niño sabía cómo divertirse y era bastante maduro. No, no había sido problema en un inicio. Solo en un inicio y es que cuando el menor mostró sus verdaderas intenciones, todo se convirtió en un lío de deseo y un placer culpable que creció demasiado rápido en su cuerpo...
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Guilty Pleasure

Wang YiBo era un hombre con una vida hecha y un futuro brillante. A sus veintiocho años, él creía que el destino no podía traerle ninguna otra sorpresa más.

Sí, no es que él fuera demasiado viejo pero no estaba interesado en tener ninguna otra sorpresa más en su vida. Le gustaba como estaba esta hasta el momento

Tenía el trabajo y puesto que siempre quiso; podía ayudar a su familia económicamente e incluso estaba teniendo el tiempo suficiente para conducir su moto mucho más que cuando era joven, misteriosamente.

Definitivamente él no quería ninguna sorpresa en su vida pero el destino podía siempre ser demasiado terco y egoísta, y al parecer no quería la tranquilidad de Wang Yibo en lo absoluto.

Lo supo en el momento que Xiao Zhan se cruzó en su camino y entró en su vida, mostrándole esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar el mundo entero cuando se mostraba grande y sincera para la gente a su alrededor, incluyéndolo a él.

Xiao Zhan... El maldito y tierno mocoso primo de su mejor amigo.

En un inicio él no consideró un problema tener a Xiao Zhan interrumpiendo sus reuniones con Hai Kuan y es que a sus cortos dieciocho años, el niño sabía cómo divertirse y era bastante maduro.

No, no había sido problema en un inicio. Solo en un inicio.

Yibo todavía podía recordar el día en el que Xiao Zhan, armándose de un valor que no supo de dónde sacó y tan romántico como él solo, compró un ramo de peonias blancas y se presentó en su casa a las diez de la noche en punto, declarando su amor con el rostro sonrojado y temeroso.

Oh, joder. Él podía recordar aquella escena perfectamente.

_—Yibo Gege, realmente estoy enamorado de usted —había dicho el mocoso, intentando ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo y ese sonrojo que lo hacían ver aún más niño—. Por favor, deme una oportunidad._

_—¿Esta es una broma, cierto? —preguntó irónico, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja._

_Claro que él había pensado que era una jodida broma. ¡¿Cómo debería haberlo tomarlo entonces?!_

_—¡No lo es! N-no es una broma, de verdad. Intenté detener a mi corazón pero no pude hacerlo, gege. Siempre, desde que lo conocí, me obsesioné tanto con su belleza que no pude evitar enamorarme de usted y-_

_—Xiao Zhan, detente —Intentó hablar, siendo callado rápidamente._

_—No sabe lo mucho que me gusta, y lo mucho que quiero besarlo y abrazarlo, y-_

_—Xiao Zhan, oye-_

_—No puedo dejar de pensar en usted. Ya intenté ocupar mi mente en otras cosas pero no puedo y-_

_—¡Xiao Zhan! —Lo intentó una vez más, consiguiéndolo esta vez gracias al maldito cielo—. No sé la razón por la que estás haciendo esto pero no tengo tiempo para bromas así que, por favor, vete a tu casa que ya es tarde y tus padres deben estar preocupados._

_Yibo estaba seguro de que era el tipo de persona que con su sola presencia y mirada, lograba alejar hasta al más valiente, entonces sencillamente fue una sorpresa total cuando el mocoso lo empujó contra su puerta, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo tembloroso y el duro objeto._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Ni siquiera pudo detener aquel beso que llegó demasiado rápido y del que no pudo deshacerse y es que el más alto cogió sus muñecas, aprisionándolas entre sus manos, reteniéndolo con una fuerza que no parecía haber en su cuerpo._

_Xiao Zhan siempre le pareció tierno y él siempre vio al menor como lo que era, un joven que apenas acababa de entrar a la universidad y con un buen futuro pero allí, en esos segundos donde sus labios estaban siendo casi ultrajados, fue inevitable no pensar en el más alto como en un hombre de verdad..._

_Un hombre que estaba consiguiendo hacerle flaquear y hacerle sentir tan chiquito e inexperto..._

_Sus piernas parecieron temblar cuando finalmente el mocoso lo dejó libre, acercándose demasiado a la sensible piel de su cuello, antes de susurrar un decidido:_

_—No es ninguna broma, gege. Me interesa demasiado y no voy a detenerme hasta tenerlo para mí. De eso puede estar seguro. —Antes de soltarlo y marcharse por el pasadizo con una nula calma._

_Tan sinvergüenza..._

_No pudo mantenerse de pie por más tiempo. Yibo cayó al suelo, sentándose y acurrucándose a sí mismo; apoyándose en la misma puerta donde él acababa de ser acorralado y besado sin sentido._

_Su respiración era irregular y su mente estaba en blanco, no pudiendo hilar correctamente lo que acababa de suceder... Joder, ¿qué se supone haría entonces?_

_Claro que lo sabía; solo había una respuesta para aquello... Él lo había rechazado, por supuesto que sí, y muchas veces. ¿Qué se supone hacía un niño de dieciocho años con un adulto hecho y derecho de veintiocho? Aquello no podía ser correcto._

_Pero demonios, Xiao Zhan que a pesar de ser menor que él, le sacaba casi cinco centímetros de estatura, viéndose siempre tan grande a su lado, no se había rendido en lo absoluto, hasta estresarlo._

_Perseguirlo y mandarle mensajes, aun cuando estaba trabajando, se había convertido en cosa de cada día. Esperarlo en la puerta de su casa, no importaba lo tarde que regresara, solo para preguntarle por su día y regalarle más y más flores._

_Tantas flores... Tantas peonias blancas._

_—Es porque son igual de preciosas que usted, gege. Usted es una peonia blanca; ellas significan belleza, felicidad y amor... Es lo que usted significa para mí, Yibo gege._

_Dios... Dios, realmente no podía hacerlo. No podía solo caer ante Xiao Zhan sin pensar en nada más; ni en lo que la gente diría de aquello, ni en que el menor terminaría cansándose de él... y sencillamente no podía no pensar en el futuro de aquel mocoso._

_Era tan joven e inexperto. ¿Cómo siquiera estaba pensando que a su edad podría asegurar estar enamorado? Era tan tonto... Tan tonto. Yibo intentó repetírselo un millón de veces mientras echaba a Xiao Zhan de su casa pero casi contradiciéndose, siempre terminaba saliendo a recoger las flores que el menor dejaba en su puerta cada día sin falta..._

_No era correcto, Yibo se lo dijo cada vez que el menor se presentaba ante él pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarle que no estaba bromeando ni se sentía confundido. No, no y no. Aquello no estaba bien en lo absoluto._

Entonces... ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Demasiado fuerte, demasiado caliente, demasiado brusco, demasiado de _todo_. Se sentía en el maldito infierno; y allí estaba ardiendo con furia..., todo gracias a alguien mucho menor que él.

Casi no podía respirar pero, sin duda alguna, lo estaba pasando bien. Muy bien, aunque su mente siguiera inundada en una culpa de la que todavía no podía deshacerse.

Abrió su boca y tomó aire antes de morder su labio inferior para reprimir sus gemidos pues si había una cosa que él odiaba a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, era ser demasiado ruidoso y, por lo general y para su desgracia, lo era cuando la cosa se ponía muy intensa. Era ruidoso, mucho y no era algo que le gustara.

Pero... a la mierda.

Gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrando un poco del cabello negro y suave, para jalarlo, no tan delicado pero sin llegar a ser brusco. Nunca, con ningún hombre con el que había follado, se descontroló de tal manera como lo hacía con el mocoso; y le gustaba _tanto_ esa sensación.

Le gustaba porque le sorprendía, _siempre_ le sorprendía. Normalmente él era quien chupaba pollas, pero con Xiao Zhan las cosas cambiaban como en ese momento donde era él quien estaba recibiendo una de las mejores mamadas de su maldita vida.

Era... Era increíble.

Su pequeño chico succionó más, ahuecando sus mejillas y apretando el miembro dentro de su boca, deslizando la lengua sensualmente sobre la punta, recogiendo el líquido pre seminal. Yibo se sintió desfallecer, abriendo más sus piernas y volviendo a jalar el puñado de cabello pelinegro que tenía en su mano, la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada.

_Dios, él lo hacía tan bien._

Su cabeza aún estaba echada hacia atrás, sus caderas involuntariamente moviéndose impacientes y su espalda ligeramente arqueada mientras su boca entreabierta dejaba salir bajos y altos gemidos de satisfacción. Se sentía flotando en el aire, puta madre.

Una nueva profunda y experta succión se le fue regalada y un movimiento tosco de sus caderas, pero ahora intencional, fue su respuesta ante la lengua inquieta y húmeda acariciando su miembro caliente y erecto. Quería más, quería besarlo y quería ser follado, pero también quería correrse en la boca del chico.

Sin poder mantenerse tranquilo por un segundo más, empezó a lentamente embestir la boca del otro, jadeando y abriendo los ojos para observarlo. La vista que el menor le brindó, le hizo gemir por lo bajo, casi con sufrimiento porque la imagen era demasiado excitante y sucia. 

_Simplemente lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida._

No podía resistirlo más. No más. Necesitaba detenerlo o él iba a correrse y antes de que se lo follaran como lo estaba queriendo esa noche y en ese preciso momento.

Con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, se sentó en la cama y empujando suavemente por los hombros al más alto, consiguió que su miembro fuese liberado de aquella exquisita y bonita boca. Una pena, honestamente.

Pretendía decir algo pero sus labios fueron apresados salvajemente por los del otro. Unas manos más pequeñas y cálidas que las suyas pero igualmente grandes, se hundieron en las carnes de su cadera y la erección ajena rozó contra su muslo derecho.

Se volvía a repetir mentalmente, _lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida._

Con los ojos cerrados y aquel pensamiento en su mente, siguió el beso con concentración, llevando sus manos al cuello del pelinegro para eventualmente masajear allí. Le encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo; su piel era tersa y aunque un poco más oscura que la suya, era igualmente hermosa, tanto que al solo verla le daban ganas de hundir sus dientes hasta hacerlo sangrar y marcarlo como suyo.

El beso se volvió más intenso y podía sentir perfectamente su propio sabor en la boca del menor, cielos. Podría resultar asqueroso pero en esa instancia... nada importaba.

Todo en aquel beso era un desastre de saliva, sabores, labios, lenguas y dientes chocando ligeramente. Se aferró más al cuello de su chico y, afirmándose en sus rodillas, logró sentarse en su regazo.

Cortó el beso al fin, pensando que ya era mucho de contacto de labios por el momento. Él quería, deseaba y necesitaba ser follado, ¡Ya, _por favor_!

Le miró fijamente, con el conocido brillo de la lujuria en sus claras orbes cafés, bajando paulatinamente sus manos desde el cuello hasta los hombros, en donde las dejó quietas y cómodas. El chico quemaba y estaba tan sonrojado, viéndose tan tierno que la culpa llegó a su pecho por unos segundos.

Solo unos pequeños segundos que se fueron a la basura cuando los oscuros ojos de Xiao Zhan pretendieron atravesar su alma con esa determinación casi admirable.

A la mierda todo... Lo volvía a repetir.

—Fóllame, por favor —pidió, aunque sin suplicar completamente. Él nunca había sido de esos tipos que se escuchaba tan necesitado; él de hecho ni siquiera acostumbraba a ser muy dócil a la hora del sexo. Era más del tipo dominante. En el sexo, él llevaba las riendas. Las manos tibias bajaron hasta su trasero y apretaron atrevidamente las dos redondas y pálidas nalgas. Gimió, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro frente suyo—. _Didi_ , hazlo.

—¿Qué tanto lo quieres? —Xiao Zhan sonrió y acercó su boca a la suya, rozándola con sus labios.

_Joder... ¿En qué momento el maldito mocoso se había vuelto tan descarado y seguro de sí mismo?_

Pero si el pequeño Xiao Zhan quería jugar..., él no iba a negarse ese pequeño placer. Sonriendo se acercó más, tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior del menor, mordiéndolo suavemente.

—Más de lo que te imaginas así que deja de hablar y fóllame.

No necesitó decir más porque con una sonrisa ladina, esa que _oh, querido y sagrado Jesús,_ le gustaba tanto, lo levantó con facilidad de la cadera para sentarlo más cerca de su entrepierna. Cuando sus miembros se rozaron, Xiao Zhan le siguió sonriendo calientemente y él solo pudo suspirar, suprimiendo su agudo gimoteo porque, mierda, en serio no quería sonar tan desesperado, _a pesar de que sí lo estaba._

Sus miradas no se apartaron en ningún momento y Yibo estaba seguro de que Xiao Zhan ya le estaba cogiendo en su mente. Él también ya se lo imaginaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Su mirada se desvió hasta el largo y bonito cuello del pelinegro y la boca se le hizo agua. Se mordió el labio inferior y dándole una última mirada seductora a Xiao Zhan, hundió su nariz en aquel tentador lugar, respirando el olor de la colonia del menor.

Podría quedarse así mil años, inhalando el delicioso aroma que desprendía Xiao Zhan.

Inhaló por última vez para luego, con mucho gusto y goce, abrir sus labios y enterrar sin ningún cuidado sus dientes en la piel frágil de ese lugar. Pudo escuchar perfectamente el ronco gemido que soltó Xiao Zhan y sonrió con superioridad al sentir cómo este ladeaba su cabeza, dándole mayor acceso para que él siguiera mordiendo allí.

Y por supuesto que lo hizo. Le encantaba eso, le enloquecía y le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Succionó hasta que sus mejillas dolieron pero eso no fue suficiente pues él siguió dejando besos y mordidas seductoras en otras partes de ese cuello que tanto le gustaba, es más, él avanzó hasta las sobresalientes clavículas de Xiao Zhan y las lamió como un pequeño gatito probando un bocado especial. Si seguía así, él mismo iba a correrse.

Levantó la cabeza y estampó su boca contra la de Xiao Zhan una vez más. Sus labios colisionaron y rápidamente encontraron el ritmo adecuado y exacto para hacerlos delirar más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo. Entonces Xiao Zhan, sin previo aviso alguno, introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en la apretada y caliente entrada de Yibo.

El beso se detuvo y con un pequeño quejido, Yibo se movió incómodamente, bajando la mirada hasta su propio miembro duro que chocaba diminutamente contra el abdomen plano y esbelto del bajista. La vista era espectacular.

—Xiao Zhan... —susurró apenas cuando un segundo y tercer dedo se deslizaron juntos al interior de su culo.

El dolor era soportable todavía, tres dedos no eran lo mismo que una polla erecta, eso era obvio, sin embargo la preparación previa siempre ayudaba... un poco. Yibo odiaba esta parte porque la incomodidad era palpable, o bueno, él nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con esta parte pero Xiao Zhan tenía algo que le hacía sentir un poco menos tenso así que eso le relajaba de cierta forma.

Xiao Zhan era..., era gentil y tierno, además de delicado. Yibo no podía evitar sentirse querido, como pocas veces lo sentía en el sexo. Su Xiao Zhan era especial, aunque fuera menor que él y no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente.

—¿Estás listo?

Él asintió, sin decir nada porque las palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta al igual que los retenidos jadeos y gemidos, esos que tanto odiaba. No obstante, cuando sintió a Xiao Zhan removerse y estirarse a un lado para buscar su pantalón y, probablemente, un preservativo, él tomó su mano y le miró con duda.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—No lo uses.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se agrandaron y su boca se entreabrió, estupefacto. Yibo lo jaló hasta hacerlo quedar en la posición de antes.

—¿En serio?

—Confío en ti. Eres un buen chico, ¿cierto, pequeño Xiao Zhan?

Xiao Zhan asintió eufórico y viéndose demasiado entusiasmado, demostrando lo joven que era, y cinco segundos después, bestialmente atacó su boca y después su cuello y hombros, con mucha más consideración de lo que Yibo esperó.

Vio a Xiao Zhan llevar su mano hasta su propio miembro y cerró los ojos con expectación al sentir la punta rozando su entrada. Tragó saliva y con sus manos apretó los hombros de Xiao Zhan.

¡Ya había sido suficiente, lo necesitaba!

Armándose de valor se acomodó y, abriendo los ojos y conectando su mirada con la del pelinegro, se empujó hacia abajo, sintiendo el miembro duro y palpitante deslizándose dentro de él dolorosamente. Varios quejidos salieron de sus labios entreabiertos y la mano de Xiao Zhan instantáneamente comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente su espalda baja con dedos temblorosos debido a la excitación y morbo.

—Ve despacio, Gege —dijo Xiao Zhan en su oído, con la voz ronca y serena.

Él asintió, respirando entrecortadamente contra la mejilla de su chico, evitando soltar más quejidos de sufrimiento porque eso solo conseguía preocupar a Xiao Zhan y no quería eso, no ahora, no cuando él quería montarlo y ser follado duramente y sin piedad.

Besó la mejilla de Xiao Zhan y valiéndole mierda el puto dolor en su culo, levantó sus nalgas hasta dejar solo la punta del miembro dentro para posteriormente volver a bajar. El menor ante ese sugestivo movimiento, gimió de la manera más sexy que Yibo había oído jamás y eso solo le impulsó a seguir moviéndose sin reparar la punzante molestia en su interior.

Arriba y abajo, primero lento y luego, cuando el dolor se convirtió en placer y disfrute, rápido y frenético, brusco y agudo. Sus caderas seguían un ritmo estable ahora, de un lado a otro, a veces tensando sus músculos para apresar con fuerza el miembro de Xiao Zhan en su interior, escuchando como premio los gemidos y gruñidos de este en su oído.

Su miembro chocaba constantemente contra el abdomen de Xiao Zhan y él sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Elevó sus caderas por décima vez y se dejó caer con pesadez, con el dolor tremendamente placentero que le obligaba a soltar casi sollozos.

Xiao Zhan tomó duramente sus caderas e impuso un nuevo ritmo; uno más violento y cansador que el anterior. Sus muslos dolían y sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse gracias al esfuerzo con los rudos y rápido embates.

El menor le jaló del cuello y le besó apasionadamente, robándole el poco aliento que tenía. Todo empeoró cuando aún en medio del fogoso beso, la mano de Xiao Zhan envolvió su miembro y le empezó a masturbar rápido y firme.

—Dios, Xiao Zhan —gimoteó entre sus labios, separándose un poco para ver el movimiento de la mano del bajista sobre su erección. Gimió otra vez, mordiéndose el labio enseguida—. Mierda, eres..., eres...

No pudo terminar la frase porque además de estar recibiendo un excelente trabajo de mano, también estaba siendo jodido y no de la manera más amable, lo que era agobiante pero caliente como la mierda. Él quería correrse y no creía faltarle mucho para aquello.

Sí, diablos, estaba más cerca de lo que creyó.

Acompañó los movimientos de la masturbación con sus caderas, logrando así, que Xiao Zhan perdiera un poco el ritmo de su mano porque su propio placer le estaba desconcentrando de su labor.

Todo se volvió un caos repleto de gemidos, jadeos, respiraciones agitadas mezclándose, besos con mucha saliva y sollozos de parte de Yibo que estaba siendo jodido como nunca antes.

Se sintió agradecido y fascinantemente lleno cuando el cosquilleo en sus testículos comenzó, avisándole que su orgasmo estaba pronto a llegar y hacerle estallar.

Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería.

La mano de Xiao Zhan seguía cubriendo su miembro erecto y los movimientos, tanto de la masturbación como de sus caderas, se volvió áspero y feroz. Sus sentidos se nublaron y dejó caer su cabeza con agotamiento en el hombro de Xiao Zhan mientras un largo gemido se le escapaba al mismo tiempo que se corría, manchando la mano del menor, parte de su abdomen y muslos, con su propio semen.

—No te duermas todavía, Gege.

Asintió jadeante, con sobreesfuerzo comenzando a mover sus caderas una vez más gracias a las manos de Xiao Zhan aferrándose a su cintura y exigiéndole seguir con sus movimientos arriba de su polla. Lo hizo, con lo último de energía que le quedaba, pero lo hizo.

Y sí que valió la pena cuando sintió el líquido espeso y caliente explotar en su interior y el gruñido de Xiao Zhan; ese que fue casi inaudible pero atiborrado de dicha y ese mismo que le hizo sonreír, casi adormecido, aún con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, respirando irregularmente, con sus cuerpos sudados y... completos.

Joder, joder, joder.

¿Realmente acababa de follar con un hombre mucho menor que él, cierto?

¡Wang Yibo podía considerarse a sí mismo un maldito pervertido!

—Joder —susurró con arrepentimiento, antes de levantar su cuerpo consiguiendo que la polla flácida del menor saliera de su cuerpo, soltando un pequeño quejido por la incomodidad de sentirse tan vacío.

—Gege —Intentó decir Xiao Zhan pero él le lanzó una oscura mirada, tomando su bata negra rápidamente.

—Quédate allí. Yo... necesito pensar —dijo antes de salir con rapidez de esa habitación que había sido testigo de aquel acto tan poco púdico.

Temblando logró encender un cigarrillo y se pegó a la barandilla de su ventana, desde donde podía apreciar la hermosa noche que Bejin le ofrecía gratuitamente, pero él no podía disfrutar de aquellas vistas en lo absoluto.

Ciertamente Xiao Zhan no era menor de edad pero eso importaba más bien poco cuando el hombre era menor que él por diez años. ¡Diez malditos años!

Mierda, ¿cómo había terminado de aquella manera?

Yibo se había esforzado y casi obligado a mantener sus sentimientos lo más dentro de su corazón posible, rechazando y alejando a Xiao Zhan una y otra vez, sin importarle lastimarlo.

No importaba aquello cuando pensaba en todo lo malo para Xiao Zhan.

Joder, solo tenía dieciocho años. Él no podía ser tan egoísta y retener a un niño con un futuro por delante, obligándole a quedarse con un hombre de veintiocho años.

No podía hacerlo.

—Gege. —Escuchó a sus espaldas, tensándolo como nunca antes nadie lo hizo.

Yibo no volteó y en cambio le dio otra calada a su cigarro, intentando relajarse tanto como le era posible y normalizar su respiración errática, antes de enfrentar a Xiao Zhan. 

—Yibo Gege —Volvió a hablar Xiao Zhan y pudo sentir claramente el cuerpo del más alto colocándose detrás de él; tan cerca que pudo oler perfectamente el aroma masculino natural que el chico desprendía—. ¿Tan mal lo hice? —preguntó el menor, tímido y escuchándose dolorosamente herido—. Te prometo que la próxima lo haré mucho mejor y-

—¡No es eso! —exclamó exaltado—. No es eso, Xiao Zhan.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

Con una valentía que Yibo parecía haber perdido, se volteó y enfrentó al más alto que tenía la expresión llena de angustia y un miedo que él no lograba comprender.

—Porque esto está tan malditamente mal, Xiao Zhan —dijo con la voz entrecortada y dolida—. Apenas tienes dieciocho años. Te espera una grandiosa vida por delante y..., y, ¿cómo podrías querer arruinarla con alguien diez años mayor que tú? —preguntó tan desesperado y sin poder entender aquella obsesión que el menor había adquirido por él.

Wang Yibo siempre se consideró a sí mismo alguien valiente y decidido pero tuvo que admitir que Xiao Zhan logró dejarlo mudo cuando, suspirando profundamente, se acercó hasta tomar su rostro entre sus tibias manos, demostrándole que podía ser menor pero era tan o más valiente que él.

—Gege, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con tu edad? Tal vez pensé en esa diferencia cuando empezaste a gustarme pero dejó de importarme cuando pude conocerte mejor. Deja de tratarte como si fueras un viejo. Solo tiene veintiocho años, gege, ¡eres tan joven aún!

—Son diez malditos años, Xiao Zhan. ¿Cómo no podría preocuparme la diferencia de edad que tenemos? Eres tan joven y-

—Shh, gege. Basta, por favor... Deja de pensar en eso por un segundo y dime... ¿Realmente no sientes nada?

¿No sentía nada?

¿Realmente iba a engañarse por más tiempo?

—No puedo hacer esto... Dios, no puedo hacerte esto, niño —Casi susurró, agachando la cabeza sin poder ver al menor a los ojos.

Pero Xiao Zhan lo tomó suavemente de la quijada, elevando su rostro y logrando que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más. Ambas cristalizadas y tan llenas de un sentimiento parecido.

—No quiero obligarte a nada, gege, de verdad no lo quiero hacerlo y por eso necesito que me digas aquí y ahora qué es lo que sientes por mí. —Yibo negó violentamente con la cabeza, no queriendo abrir la boca y sin poder deshacerse del tibio agarre del más alto en su quijada—. Yibo Gege, ¿te gusto, cierto? Tanto como usted me gusta a mí.

—Dios, no me hagas esto... Por favor.

—Me desea tanto como yo —susurró el menor, pegando sus labios a la piel de su cuello y sabiendo bien lo sensible que era allí—. Desea tenerme entre sus piernas, como hace un momento... Desea tanto besarme y desea que lo abrace tan fuerte como ahora. Admítalo, Gege; admita que me quiere igual que yo lo quiero a usted... Admítalo o desapareceré de su vida para siempre, como lo esperó desde que abrí mi corazón para usted y confesé mi amor. Dímelo, Yibo, aquí y ahora, si quieres que me quede o me vaya —dijo aquello último, sin honoríficos y abriendo su corazón de hombre enamorado solamente para él, dándole así ese ultimátum que caló bien profundo en su mente y corazón.

Y Dios, solo él sabía lo mucho que intentó detener aquello y solo él supo que cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Xiao Zhan esa noche, abrazándose a su tibio cuello mientras las manos del más alto se cernían alrededor de su cintura, lo hizo con una desesperación quemante.

Xiao Zhan sonrió en medio del beso, sabiendo bien que Yibo no necesitaba decir nada más porque con ese beso desesperado y las lágrimas que empezaron a caer de sus ojos, estaba respondiendo a su pregunta...

_Sí, quería estar con él._

No importaba lo temeroso y dudoso que se sintiera sobre el futuro y es que tener al menor abrazándolo así de fuerte y besándolo así de desesperado, era suficiente para él, siquiera por el momento... Siquiera por esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! uwu  
> Les traemos un nuevo OS, esta vez uno donde Yibo es mayor que Xiao Zhan. Nos gustó la idea así que, aquí lo tienen.  
> ¡Ojalá les guste! <3


End file.
